Sands Of Time
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: AU ficcie. Set in ancient Egypt. Yuugioh is a powerful Pharaoh...and the King of Games. What happens when he's finally challenged in a war 'game' by another ruler......who goes by the name of Yuugi...? NON-YAOI
1. Long, Long Ago

Sands of Time

By: Neko-chan

  
  


Disclaimer: You all know the drill. Don't own 'em.....wish I owned Yami......but that'll only happen on the Bishonen ML and catching him on Pocket Bishonen. (Great site, too!)

  
  


A/N: Eh.....another attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! ficcie...... Anyways.....since I STILL don't know that much about the series......I've decided to cheat. *sweatdrops* This is an AU ficcie that focuses mainly on Yami (but Yugi WILL pop up sometimes!!) in Egypt. I've decided to call Yami Yuugioh and Yugi Yuugi. Note: Some characters will probably act OOC. I did that on purpose. *shrugs* I'm in a weird mood today. I hope you guys like it!! Oh, and sorry that this chapter is so short.....it's a teaser! *evil grin* Eh....*winces*.......I hope you like it better than my previous attempts, though. *makes a face* Eh...I'm seriously thinking about deleting those. ;þ......and maybe this one too......Blech.....*makes an even worse face* Anyways, ja!

  
  
  
  


A long, long time ago, before the dawn of the Roman empire.....there was an even greater kingdom, passed down from Pharaoh to Pharaoh for thousands of years. This kingdom was huge, far reaching across the sands of the Sahara. The empire was grand, and it's people proud. But one Pharaoh seemed to stand out amongst the long list of rulers. His name was Yuugioh, and he was the King of Games.

* * * 

The young Pharaoh leaned back against his throne, eyeing his advisor darkly. "What do you want, Kaiba?" he asked, settling more comfortably on the throne. He quickly moved a chess piece and dismissed the old servant man. He had won with that move, anyways.

Kaiba bowed, his court uniform displaying his tanned chest obviously. Yuugioh raised an eyebrow and sighed. Kaiba enjoyed the fawning and compliments that the court ladies gave him. Yuugioh found it boring. Also, it took up valuable time that could be spent on state matters. But Kaiba was Kaiba, what more could be said? Kaiba cleared his throat, jerking Yuugioh from his internal reverie. "Sire, our spy network has reported that the Greek army has assembled and have begun gathering in the port cities. It seems that they are readying for war......as you originally thought. The spy Master guesses that the first Greek ship will land near Alexandria within the next two weeks. What are your orders, Sire? Shall we begin to assemble our own army as well?" Kaiba looked at the Pharaoh expectantly, eager to announce that Egypt was at war.

Ignoring his most trusted advisor, and that wasn't saying much, Yuugioh reached forward and once again started to reassemble the chess pieces. Looking thoughtful, he moved a pawn forward. And with that one move, the King of Games had somehow made the impossible happen. He had the white king in a checkmate, entrapped by it's own pieces. Tapping a finger against his lips, Yuugioh looked up at Kaiba, his crimson eyes thoughtful. "Why ever do I need to do that? This is just a game, after all. A dangerous game, true. But what fun would a game be without danger? And, like I have done before, I will win this game." With that, he flicked the king, making it fall over onto the chess board with a 'chink!'

* * * 

"Sire?" the blonde man began warily, stopping just inside the doorway. "The Greek army has been assembled, just as you requested. What is your next move?" He waited patiently, fidgeting slightly when his monarch didn't reply.

Finally, after what seemed like many minutes, the smaller man turned around from his position at the window. "Jou.....it isn't my move anymore. It's my opponent's. After all, in a game, a person doesn't take two moves in a row." Yuugi smiled at his closest friend, his ruby eyes crinkled with amusement. 


	2. Life Is A Game

Sands Of Time

By: Neko-chan

A/N: *winces* Yes...I know that I haven't been updating in a LOOOOOOONG time. But I've been getting death threats to update some of my other fan fics...(90+ so far! Whoo-hoo!)...and so I've been working on those. But I promise that I'll try and write chapters for this particular fic more often. Deal? ^_^

Disclaimer: Neko-chan no own. ;_; --------depressed cat-girl.....

  
  


Chapter Two

"Kaibi," Yuugioh began as he meandered through the palace. He looked behind a thin shoulder at his advisor, who was following several footsteps behind. "Have you ever wondered _why_ I am called the King of Games?"

The taller man looked puzzled. "No, Sire. Your subjects have often wondered the answer to that particular question...but no one knows for sure. Are you going to tell me, my Pharaoh?"

Yuugioh laughed. "Guess! What fun is life without a little...game?" He once again looked over his shoulder and his eyes darkened in wicked amusement. "After all, life IS a game. A game that the winners control and the losers...well, loose. Which side are you going to side with, Kaiba? Which side?"

"Whatever side you're on, my King," Kaiba replied promptly, allowing some strands of dark brown hair to fall into his eyes. He shot a glance at Yuugioh under his bangs, his eyes expressionless. "I serve only you; and I will remain at your side always."

The young Pharaoh snorted. "Don't play games that you aren't good at, Kaiba," he retorted. "You and I both know that you'll side with whoever is going to win in a game. Smart...conniving...and so very typical of you. The answer to my first question, Kaiba, is that I'm called the King of Games because I win in everything I do...I've never lost. And I won't lose now. After all...I _am_ the King of Games."

He walked deeper into the palace, his laughter echoing off of the stone walls.

* * *

~~ "Your move," the older Pharaoh told his son as they faced off against each other from across a chess board. "Remember all that I taught you. How will you ever achieve greatness if you can't even beat an old man like myself?"

"But, Father..." Yuugioh began, absently studying the board as he spoke his sire. "You know as well as I that I'll never be able to beat you. You're the kingdom's best chess player. You beat the best players that Rome, Greece, Arabia, and the Far East had to offer."

The old man chuckled. "And what happened to them?" he asked in reply.

Yuuigoh moved a chess piece forward. "They lost their heads."

"Good, very good. At least you're finally learning."

"I wouldn't be your son if I'm not able to learn," Yuugioh retorted, smirking a bit as he moved his queen across the chess board. "And now, Father, I have you in checkmate. Care for another game? Maybe this time you'll win."

The Pharaoh studied the chessboard intently. A pause... "Wonderful!! Stupendous!! Bravo!! You _are_ my son after all, Yuugioh. Good, very very good. Maybe...given time...you _will_ become the King of Games...the strongest Pharaoh Egypt...and the World...has ever seen..."

The young Prince didn't answer. He just watched his Father with dark crimson eyes that never blinked--he _was_ the King of Games, after all. His Father just didn't realize that he was the King of Games _now_, not later. Oh, well. Even an old man learns eventually...~~

* * *

"GENERAL!!!"

An old man quickly stood up from his table, spilling his food and drink onto the floor. He was very old--ancient. He had been the old Pharaoh's general, and now he was Yuugioh's general...though Yuugioh didn't use him often. After all, if all of life was a game, wouldn't War and Death be the Ultimate Game of All?

"Yes, Pharaoh? What would the Morning and Evening Star wish of my humble self?" he asked, bowing low to the ground, his forehead touching the black-veined marble floor beneath their feet.

Yuugioh grinned. "Gather the Egyptian army. We march onto Alexandria!!"

"And then, Sire?" the old man ventured questioningly.

The Pharaoh's grin darkened. "Then we wait for the enemy to make his move across the chess board..."


	3. Wait and See

Sands of Time

By: Neko-chan

A/N: See!! See!!!! I'm updating! (Wow...this is amazing for me! *blinks*) Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are great! *huggles all reviewers* And...I just wanted to tell you guys that the more reviews that I get, the more often I update. I know that it's stupid, but I pay more attention to the stories that I get the most reviews on than the ones that I hardly get any reviews on. But I _will_ try to keep on updating this story! (And I think that it's MUCH better than my previous Yu-Gi-Oh! ficcies! Go me! Whoo-hoo!) Anyway, keep on reviewing and I'll see ya in chapter four! ^_~

Disclaimer: Neko-chan no own. Neko-chan NEVER own. Neko-chan is a poor, poor author (aren't we all?) and she works for peanuts. (Or reviews...*hint hint* ^_~)

  
  


Chapter Three

The burning Sahara sun looked down upon the gathered men, each one grim and prepared to lose their lives for their families, their nation...their Pharaoh. Each man was dressed in full battle gear and the look in their eyes told onlookers that they were ready--and welcomed--Death. They were prepared to meet Anubis and all of his minions.

"An enemy is getting ready to besiege us," Yuugioh yelled, brandishing his sword high. "WE WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE US!! Death to all who stand in there way and let them pass!! Our nation is depending on you! _I_ am depending on you!! DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME!!!!"

The legions roared their approval and began to march. Step by step, they plodded on through the burning hot sand. Some didn't have sandals--they would be the ones suffering the most. No stops would be made until nightfall; and by then, their feet would be covered in blisters, open sores oozing their misery, crying out in pain. They would be the ones that succumbed to an early death. _Anything_ would be better than the misery that they were about to endure. But no one cared. All that mattered was the defeat of their enemy and the victory for Egypt. Their Morning Star--their Pharaoh---needed them.

Yuugioh walked among his subjects, but he did not see them for who they truly were. Why should he? He ruled over them--that didn't particularly mean that he cared for them. They should care for _him_ and that was that.

"That was an inspired speech, Sire," Kaiba commented as he walked three steps behind his sovereign. He was the only one who dared walk so close to Yuugioh. If it had been anyone else, Yuugioh would have had them killed long ago. But he found Kaiba's small rebellions amusing, so he didn't mention it to anyone else. As he had mentioned before to his advisor, he was the King of Games--and he was playing a game right now, though Kaiba might not have realized it...yet.

"Thank you," the young Pharaoh replied as he inclined his head at his prostrate army members. "It...came...to me last night while I bathed. Do you think that the army legions will take heart?"

"Certainly, Highness. Why would they not? After all, have you ever _truly_ lied to them?" was the chuckled answer. Kaiba smiled brightly, but his blue eyes remained as dim as ever. He, too, knew that the game they played had to be played just right. Or, some day--and some day soon if Yuugioh had any say in it--he'd find himself headless.

Yuugioh smiled wickedly to himself and didn't answer Kaiba's last question. They both knew the answer to it, but neither of them would say the answer aloud. After all, the answer was: Always. Yuugioh always lied to his subjects. He had that right and he didn't care what other people thought of it. He was ruler--he could do whatever he wished. And that was that.

The Pharaoh gestured for a young servant; the young man practically crawled to his master, his head shaved and touching the ground. "Bring me my chariot," Yuugioh commanded. "The army awaits and we have Greek cities to attack before we all grow old and die."

"Yes, my Evening Star," the slave replied softly, never taking his eyes from the sand covered ground. "Does my most glorious Morning Star wish for anything else while my unworthy self is here to serve you?"

Yuugioh cocked his head. "Yes, some beer for myself and Kaiba. But be quick about it. We all leave in less than an hour."

"As your Highness wishes," the man groveled. He touched his hand to his forehead, then slowly reversed, never presenting his back to his King. To do so would mean inviting death. And Yuugioh wasn't as swift with his death punishments as some other rulers. Everyone knew this; just as everyone knew that his power was absolute. Their Pharaoh wasn't just king, he was King.

"We leave in an hour?" Kaiba asked softly when the slave man finally left. "Why the hurry?"

Yuugioh shrugged elegantly. "We must assemble all of our chess pieces before our enemy has the time to do so also?"

"But what if our enemy has already done so?"

Crimson eyes glared at the taller advisor. "Explain yourself. Now."

Kaiba looked down at the ground, then darted a glance at Yuugioh out of the corner of his eyes. "My intelligence--my spies--have told me that our 'enemy' has already assembled his chess pieces in all of the major Greek cities. He was already prepared for our next move. He is probably already preparing for our next move as we speak right this very minute. If my Sire allows me to say so, we're one step behind our enemy."

"Damn!" Yuugioh abruptly yelled out. The soldiers closest to him winced. Their Pharaoh's temper was on the rise, and that meant DEATH to all who stood in his way. "How can this be? We only _received_ news of our enemies movements just this past week. How can he already know what we're planning on doing before we can actually decide what we're to do? It's...uncanny."

"If my Morning Star allows me to speak once again, all of this reminds me of you," Kaiba replied. "All of this planning, this knowledge of movements before they've happened, this preparing ahead...it's _exactly_ like you."

Yuugioh paused and his expression turned thoughtful. "What is our enemy's name, by the way? No one has yet to tell me. All I know that he is in Greece."

Kaiba's expression remained carefully blank. "Our enemy's name is Yuugi, Sire."

Crimson eyes widened. 'No...it can't be...by Ra, it can't be...impossible...he wouldn't...couldn't...why would he? No reason...no reason at all...it _can't_ be...it CAN'T!!!!!' Yuugioh carefully arranged his facial expression. "Are you _sure_ it's Yuugi?" he asked monotonously. Kaiba _couldn't_ know what this all meant...could he? The young man studied his advisor intently. Kaiba _did_ know what this all meant......damn him to the lowest levels of Hell! He deliberately refrained from telling him about Yuugi sooner! It looked as if their game had just gotten a little bit more difficult...a little bit more complex.

"Yes, I get my information from a reliable source. I'm positive that our enemy goes by the name of Yuugi. Why, Sire? Do you recognize the name?" A little hint--not much, but enough--of smugness entered into Kaiba's tone. And Yuugioh hated him a little bit more.

"Assemble the horses. We ride _NOW_!!!"

* * *

"Prince?" Jou asked tentatively as he quietly padded into Yuugi's throne room. The smaller man looked back and grinned softly.

"Hello, Jou. Did you do all of the things that I asked of you? We need those things done quickly, in preparation for our next move."

Jou inclined his head. "Of course I did, Sire. What General would I make if I couldn't follow orders? And my intelligence has just told me what our enemy's next move is. This information is new--we can use this to our advantage, if we work quickly. We need to act NOW, Highness!"

Yuugi raised a hand. "No, Jou. We don't need that information. I know what our enemy's next move is. I know all of his moves--now and in the future. In fact, I know how this will all end. Your spy network is completely unnecessary right now. But I _do_ thank you. You've been loyal to me all of these years, but I don't know how to reward you."

The taller man looked thoughtful. "Could you tell me how you think this will all end?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Red eyes, so much like Yuugioh's, crinkled in inward amusement. "Just wait and see. Wait and see."


	4. Shadow Man

Sands Of Time

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Let's see... I've been threatened, cajoled, and pleaded with... I finally decided to update! I'm REALLY sorry that it took so long to do so. One, I've been super busy. (I actually got a job. Blech...) And I've also started a couple other stories, too. (I actually started an angst ongoing yaoi and a romantic comedy shounen-ai! *cheers* If you like yaoi and shounen-ai, please check 'em out! Romantic comedy--"Youth of the Nation." Dramatic angst--"What Is Forever?" Random Fluff--"Eternity." If not, then this story is for you. ^_~) Soooo...I've also been fine-tuning a lot of plot details for this story. From now on, I will TRY to update this story more. 'Kay? 'Kay. *nods* Anyway, enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: If Neko-chan owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yami would be hers and hers alone, but to the threats and attempted murders from other Yami fangirls. So since Neko-chan has only gotten death threats on updating her stories, this means that she does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Puuu.

  
  
  
  


Chapter Four

"Good. You're here. I can gather that your mission was a success. You know as well as I how I deal with failure."

"Yes, my lord. I do realize. And the mission was successful."

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Are all of the key players ready and becoming close to them?"

"Just as you ordered, my lord."

"Neither expects a thing?"

"No, my lord."

"Has the trap been set?"

"As you wished it to be so, my lord. All are awaiting your signal before they strike."

"Good; very good. When both are vulnerable, we'll kill them. THEN we will finally see who deserves the title of 'Yuugioh.' Stupid fools. Soon they will learn!"

Darkness... Only darkness all around. There WAS no light. Hearing and touch was heightened. Both lord and servant were located deep underground. A secret place. A forgotten place. ...a _damned_ place. So many deaths filled the air and the servant practically choked on the sensation. Death, death all around. There was no escaping it.

Air? Air?? Where was the _air_??? He couldn't breathe! He couldn't draw breath! Why couldn't he breathe? What was wrong with him? His life force felt as if it was being drained in cords from him...thick, coiling cords. Dragging further and further away from him... It was getting dark. Dark? It was already dark. Finally, a thud of a lifeless body hitting the dirt floor with nothing to break its fall.

A hoarse, deep chuckle. A cruel sound. A dark sound, emitted from an equally dark figure. Hidden within shadows, no light ever touching his face. He was only seen in profile. And, even then, it was blurred. No facial features were seen. In a way, he was a shadow man. And that WAS what his servants--though servants, he treated them like slaves--called him. The Shadow Man. 

And still the Shadow Man laughed.

* * *

The harsh sun beat down upon the heads of many Egyptians. Though it was noon and thus, the hottest part of the day, no one wanted to stop. All wanted to go on, to do their Pharaoh proud. To make him proud of _them._ They would not give up--ever--until words of praise spilled forth from his mouth. Those words mattered more to the armies than piles of gold. After all, their _Morning Sun_ would be proud of them. 

"Pharaoh, please! Please slow down, my Pharaoh! The men are having trouble keeping up! If we continue at this pace all the way to Alexandria, then we will have lost more men than we can afford! We're already losing too many at this point of time!"

Yuugioh never paused in his headlong rush at the front of his expansive army. He shot a look over at the younger courtier, but never said a word. 'I REALIZE that we're losing men right now!' Yuugioh thought, snarling silently at the young pup of a lord. 'Don't you know that I REALIZE THAT?! Even more so than you, you fool. But time and swiftness is much more important than size right now. If we can't be swift, then we lose much more than several men. Yes, their families will grieve, but they will remember that their loved ones died for the sake of their Pharaoh. THEY will understand what you do NOT.'

"My Pharaoh, PLEASE!"

'Annoying little lapdog. By Ra, I wish I could have some way to shut him up...' Yuugioh frowned, then suddenly smiled when an idea came to him. Why NOT find a way to shut up the annoying young courtier? A snap of his fingers and a Man-Eater Bug appeared right by the lord's horse. A single, piercing scream...and no more complaints.

"How far are we from Alexandria's port?" the young Pharaoh finally called out to his advisor, Kaiba, and his army general. Both Kaiba and the general shot each other looks. They wouldn't be arriving at the port of Alexandria for another two or three days. And their Pharaoh wouldn't be happy when he heard that. More men would be lost. And that had to be avoided. It _had_ to be.

"We...We're not exactly sure, my Morning Star," the army general muttered, avoiding Yuugioh's eyes. Like before, he and Kaiba would do anything to keep more men from dying. And the only way to do that was to lie...to their Pharaoh.

Yuugioh scowled. "PICK UP THE PACE!" he yelled.

And so the Egyptian army did, running faster than ever before, ignoring the blistering hot sand sifting from under their feet. More men fell and more men died. But still...they marched on. Their Pharaoh commanded them to do so. And so they would. Slowly...ever so slowly...the sun passed across the sky.

* * *

  
  


"Are you sure that this is such a good idea, lord?" Jou asked as he boarded the ship after his ruler. They were both leaving Greece on a ship--and not just any ship. Jou had wanted Yuugi to travel on his personal vessel, but Yuugi believed that it would draw too much attention. So the two, ruler and general, were traveling to Egypt on a merchant vessel. "Wouldn't you like to rethink this again, Highness?"

A sigh and a soft smile. "No, Jou. My mind is made up. We have to travel fast but still remain inconspicious. And this is the best way. Besides, you can be honest with me. I know that you get sea sick."

Jou stepped onto the deck of the ship and immediately turned green. "Yes, my lord, I do...but that's not what I'm afraid of."


End file.
